Tainting the innocent
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: A purely innocent statement has stirred the sadistic side of the tensai and Tezuka is not amused.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own anything by this plot. _

_**AN: **One of my friends was playing that's what she said over the weekend, his weird like that but...it gave me an idea for a short humor-ish fic._

_**Warning: '**__That's what she said' has been changed to' that's what he said' instead, mentions of boys love. _

_**Summary:**__Tezuka's not amused that the team is trying to corrupt their baby!_

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Seishun Gakuen, well as ordinary as it could possibly be. The regulars were having practice matches. Fuji vs. Ryoma, Momoshiro vs. Kaidoh, Oishi vs. Eiji, Taka vs. Inui and Tezuka was standing to the side, arms crossed over his chest as he watched his team, the members already being dismissed a while ago, so the only ones here were the regulars.

The matches were just now finishing with everyone walking over to stand beside their captain and turned to watch the only match still going on. The long awaited rematch featuring Ryoma and Fuji. The former was winning by one game as long as he could prevent the tensai from taking this game that is.

"Out, 5 games all" announced Tezuka.

"Che, it went deeper than I thought it would." Ryoma frowned a bit tugging at his cap.

An amused chuckle was heard and everyone turned towards the tensai in confusion. "That's what he said."

Ryoma blinked his eyes and turned towards the side when he heard Eiji break into laughter followed by Momoshiro. Oishi, Taka and Kaidoh were blushing slightly, Inui was coughing and Tezuka's frown increased as he narrowed his eyes towards Fuji.

"Eh! Who said what?" asked Ryoma with a raised brow. When no answer came, the tennis prince shot his senpai's an annoyed look before getting ready to receive the tensai's serves. "Hurry up and hit it Fuji-senpai."

"That's what he said!" came a yell from the side which caused more laughter to break out from the group. While Oishi tried to get them to stop. Tezuka twitched. And Ryoma looked baffled as he turned and look at his friends in confusion.

"What are you guys talking about. Who is he? and what did he say?"

"Maa, Ryo-chan, it's a joke. Well the real joke is that's what she said, but because of our preferences we changed it to fit what we like."

"So what was the joke?" Boy wonder asked tapping his racket on his shoulder.

Fuji chuckled, "Saa, Ryo-chan, your so innocent. Let's see what we can do to change that, shall we!" The tensai was about to hop over the net when Ryoma gave him a glance.

"The game is not over yet Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji hummed, cupping his chin lightly within his palm, "You do have a point, but that's alright, I guess I will concede this match, besides this is much more important." Jumping over the net, Fuji walked over towards the first who looked upset that he didn't get to finish the match, and wrapped an arm around him, leading him towards the group.

"Fuji, what is the meaning of this?" Tezuka questioned the tensai who just smiled wider.

"We are going to corrupt our baby boy."

Eiji tilted his head, "Eh? What do you mean by that Fujiko-chan?"

"We are going to teach Ryoma-chan all about, 'that's what he said' joke."

Oishi was near hyperventilating when he heard what Fuji had in store for their baby and fainted from shock over load. Eiji seeing his partner falling caught the taller male in his arms.

"Oishi" he called out "Don't die!"

Fuji chucked at his best friend, "Eijiko, Oishi just fainted from shock overload."

The red head blinked his eyes before he nodded his head and placed his partner carefully on the court, and smiled at Fuji. "So how are you going to go about corrupting our baby, Fujiko?"

Tezuka crossed his arms, "You will do no such thing." He called picking up his racket. "If you don't want to finish your match against Echizen, I will take you place on the court. "Come Echizen"

Ryoma smirked and tugged at his cap, playing his buchou was bond to be better than hearing some lame joke that he wouldn't be able to understand anyways. "Hai" he replied moving towards the courts and turned to face his captain with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Hey Ryoma-chan!" Fuji called out towards the first year gaining everyone but the unconscious fuku buchou's attention, "Why do you like tennis?"

Ryoma shot him a glance, "Because it's fun!" he gave Fuji an annoyed look before turning his attention back torwards his captain.

"Why?" retaliated Eiji for his friend

Tezuka shot a look towards them, "Kikumaru, Fuji, you will be running laps if you do not stop this none sense."

"Tezuka stop being such a kill joy" smiled Fuji "Ryoma-chan, has to learn about this someday so why not now?"

"His to young for your sick sense of humor, Fuji" Tezuka deadpanned with a glare.

Knowing not to push their lucks the other's decided to let the matter drop for now. They will get Ryoma when Tezuka wasn't around.

* * *

Ryoma shouldered his bag and left the locker room. "Hey Echizen, you wanna get some burgers?" asked Momoshiro grabbing his own bag and following his friend.

Ryoma shot the taller male a glance, "You paying?" he asked

"Sure!" Momoshiro shrugged.

Ryoma nodded his head, "Alright."

"We're coming too!" cheered Eiji while dragging Fuji with him. "Hoi! Hoi! We want burgers as well, nya!"

Fuji smiled not bothering to say anything.

Ryoma shot both senpai's a look before he smirked and glanced at Momoshiro who mirrored the look, "Fine. But senpai's treat!" they called.

"Nya!" Eiji cried out in disbelief before Fuji shrugged his shoulder and said that it was alright.

* * *

.

.

* * *

In the end the entire Seigaku team decided to come out for burgers.

Ryoma watched in boredom as Eiji and Momo walked back to their table after getting the trays with there food on it. Momoshiro was complaining about a guy that was standing in front of them.

"Yeah, and than the jerk whipped it out of his pants and started playing with it."

Fuji chuckle caused everyone to look over at him. "That's what he said!"

Oishi and Taka shot desperate looks towards Fuji to get him to stop, Inui took out his notebook, Kaidoh blushed, Eiji and Momoshiro blinked before desolving into laughter as well, Tezuka scowled and shot a whithering glare at Fuji. And Ryoma looked confused, still not understanding what was so funny about whatever it was the Momoshiro had said.

"What's so funny? Momoshiro was just talking about some guy that had taken out his money and began playing with it, wasn't he? Why is that so funny?"

"It's not so much what he is saying that is funny but how he is saying it." called Fuji.

Ryoma gave him a confused look, "How so? I don't think i understand."

"Well Ryo-chan, that's why you have such caring senpai's. We will teach you all about 'that's what he said' jokes." Fuji grinned and ignored the glare that was being drilled into his head. "That's what he said jokes are about sexual innuendo's, like for instance..." turning his head he looked at his best friend and motioned for him to say something.

Catching the hint, Eiji grinned and thought of something, "Hey Fuji, fangirl's are coming! Save me!" he called out.

Fuji smiled widened, "I'm coming!"

"Well you didn't come fast enough!" Eiji responded.

"That's what he said." responded Momoshiro as he and Eiji broke out in laughter while Fuji chuckled. Kaidoh, Oishi and Taka were covering their ears trying to block out the conversation, not wanting to be a part of it. Tezuka's expression was dark and he looked like he was seriously considering murdering something or in this case _someone_.

Inui adjusted his glasses, "Do you understand now, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma frowned and shook his head.

The group sighed in a mix of relief and disappointment.

"We'll try another one, than. Inui, I heard that you and Kaidoh were playing tennis yesterday, at the street courts." called Fuji

Inui blinked and grinned, "Aa yes, tennis, the best fun you can have with fuzzy balls."

Kaidoh released a long hiss in embarrassment, his face tainted red while Momoshiro looked torn between laughing at his rival or feeling disgusted he settled for the aforementioned.

Oishi not being able to take it anymore stood up, "Fuji please, enough. Ryoma is still too young to be hearing stuff like this and you shouldn't be talking about things like that in public." while Taka nodded his head in agreement.

"Calm down Oishi, he has to learn about this sort of thing eventually, so we are just giving him a start, after one can never be to young."

Oishi turned and looked at his best friend, "Do something, Tezuka!" he cried out.

Sighing, the captain glanced at the tensai, "Stop this nonsense at once, Fuji!"

"Saa..." Fuji smiled widened.

"Ryoma!"

Turning the group saw their baby boy's parents standing by the entrance, his mother wearing a smile while his father stood their with his hands tucked inside the sleeve of his monk robes, "We knew you would be here with your teammates."

"Okaa-san, what's up?"

Smiling, the woman jammed her finger towards her husband, "Your father wanted to go out tonight. So, we came out to get you."

Raising a brow, Ryoma shrugged and stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." he called with a wave before leaving with his parents.

Oishi, Taka and Kaidoh released sighs, Eiji and Momoshiro were grumbling, Fuji and Inui were disappointed for different reasons. And Tezuka he was grateful that Nanjirou wanted to go have a family dinner, he had unknowingly saved what could be called a disaster.

.

.

_**A few weeks later**_

.

.

Fuji had been trying for weeks to get Ryoma to understand a 'that's what he said' joke but no matter what the boy just wouldn't get it. Shaking his head Fuji was about to give up until it happened.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro were arguing...again. The group shook their heads. Ryuuzaki-sensei should have known better than to pair up Seigaku's most fiercest rivals as a double pair and than pin them against the renounce golden pair.

It was a disaster from the start and it was no surprise when the golden pair was name the victor with a 6-2 win.

"You didn't even try to get it in did you, you baka Momoshiri." hissed Kaidoh.

Momoshiro's brow twitched at what Kaidoh had said and what he had called him. "Don't call me that, you baka Mamushi. And if you wanted me to get it in, you shouldn't have gotten in my way." the dunk smash player yelled back.

"Well maybe if you weren't so large you could fit in between." Kaidoh retaliated.

Growling Momoshiro made a move to lunge at the snake when Ryoma walked pass them having just finish his own game against Taka, winning with a score of 6-3. "That's what he said." he responded causing the entire regular team to freeze up.

Oishi and Taka looked scandalized when what Ryoma had said finally registered within their head. Eiji burst out in laughter with Fuji chuckling. Inui smirked and started scribbling within his notebook. Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked shocked and then disgusted not even noticing that what they had been saying could be mistaken for something so...disgusting. And Tezuka, he was twitching.

"What...?" Ryoma blinked his eyes when he saw how quiet his teammates were, well aside from Eiji and Fuji that is. Raising a brow he placed his racket on top of his bag. "Fuji said something last night on the phone and I was just thinking about it." Shrugging his shoulder, boy wonder grabbed his half empty can of grape ponta, "I still don't get it, though. What is so funny about a that's what he said joke."

Before Fuji or even Eiji could answer Tezuka shot them a glare and quickly dismissed them.

.

.

Seeing Fuji heading towards the future pillar of Seigaku, the captain of the team called out to him before the tensai could. He will not risk the slim chance that Fuji may succeed in tainting the boy's mind with that filthy joke that everyone thought to be funny. "Come, Echizen!"

"Usu" the boy grabbed his bags walked towards the captain. "Where are we going?"

Tezuka glanced at the boy than towards the slightly frowning tensai, "Haruno courts. It's about time, we have another game.

A small smile came to Ryoma's lips than, "Hai"

Once the two boys was out of the room, Fuji chuckled, "Oh well, we can always try again tomorrow. Ryoma-chan was awfully close today, who knows maybe he will understand a thats what he said joke soon."

.

.

_**End**_

* * *

_Hope you all like it. I tried to make it humorous, and hopefully i suceeded, my friends thinks it's alright so...yea...I am new to the whole that's what she said thing, so i hope the jokes are alright. _

_Tell me what you think, review._

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
